Consequences of jealousy
by Tomatomomento
Summary: Prussia realises certain things about his relationship to his brother...but only under threat. And jealousy makes one do weird things.


Title: consequences of jealousy  
Author: me  
Series: Axis Powers Hetalia  
Character/Pairing: Prussia (Gilbert) _/_ Germany (Ludwig) / (Feliciano)_  
_Rating: PG-13? well, mostly cursing and foul language  
Words: 3359+  
Warnings: my first fanfic x_x (written actually quite long ago, but never put here) and also, English isn't my first language. aaaand sorry for all possible typos T_T  
Notes: if someone's reading this who _doesn't_ know...well, you need to know this. (just the fact about Italy's curl)  
Summary: Prussia realises certain things about his relationship to his brother...but only under threat. And jealousy makes one do weird things.

The sun was high up in the sky when Gilbert had woken up. Now he was just laying on his bed and pondering the ways to make his day as awesome as yesterday. Heck...all his days were awesome. Just him being somewhere made the place more awesome than it would be without him.  
As he was thinking about all this and the upcoming new day, he noticed a nice smell. Oh...food. West was cooking? Excellent! He was already hungry and had hopefully overslept Germany's morning-cleaning and since he smelled wurst it must've already be time for lunch. Even more excellent!  
With a grin he lifted himself up and thought of all good things the younger man would be preparing. Traditional meal with sausages and potatoes and hmm..maybe he could snug in a beer from the fridge to go with that. It was never too early to start with a good beer after you wake up.

With a hum he walked happily downstairs of Germany's big house, sporting only his boxers and tank top. (One has to wear at least something at the table. Well, at least in Germany's house). Scratching his belly a bit while yawning, he stomped into the kitchen with a loud 'Guten dag, West!', only to enter a scene he really had not prepared.  
Germany quickly stepped away from Italy he had been in a little liplock with. The big blonde's face was flushed with a shade of light red and he turned to the frying pan where the wursts was getting ready, just like nothing had happened when Prussia stepped in the room. Italy looked a bit flabbergasted, maybe even bit surprised that Ludwig was suddenly standing almost his back to him, when just a minute ago they were...much closer. Feliciano wiped his mouth a bit with his sleeve as he was still leaning against the kitchen counter and only then realised to look at the door.

Gilbert could just stand there with round eyes and a bit lifted eyebrows as he was taking the whole thing in. Did he really..yes..he saw a kiss. Yes, really. Those two were kissing. Prussia had seen his share of kisses before in his long lifetime, but this time, it was _his brother_ and _North Italy_.  
"A...buongiorno, Gilbert." Italy laughed cheerily as he lifted a knife from the counter and waved it around.  
"We were doing food..." with the knife he pointed the carrots and tomatoes he had obviously been chopping before his and Germany's 'cooking-break'.  
Prussia squinted his eyes just a little bit...so those two really were that close. They'd always manadged to be quite discreet about it, but still...he wasn't stupid...he knew something was going on...or atleast he knew now that something was going on. North Italy, the one he never had anything against...Feliciano, that silly little thing that followed Germany wherever the big guy went, somehow felt much more of a...threat. Prussia frowned. A threat..that little squirt? Well, yes. The airhead was obviously close, very close with _his_, awesome Prussia's, own brother. Sudden wave of something hit him like a tidal wave. If he'd thought of the feeling better he would've maybe recognised it as a bit of jealousy. But Prussia never thought of his feelings that deeply. He just simply felt like exploading on that very same spot, but somehow, something was making him not do it. Normally he would've just burst, yell, wreak a havoc and all the other stuff he was so good at, but this time something really made him silent.  
"...why yes, food indeed. Don't let me interrupt anything." a devious grin lifted to Prussia's face as he stepped in the kitchen. He felt himself boil inside...but still managed to keep his grin. He smiled at the italian and then lifted his gaze to Germany, who looked really serious while stareing at the frying pan, like frying the wurst was the most important thing in the world right now.  
"The wurst didn't burn, did it?" Gilbert smirked at his younger brother, who tried to avoid his eyes. No answer.  
"You really have to look at the frying pan at all times...to waste such a good foo-"  
"_You want to eat_, Gilbert?" Prussia's sentence was cut in the middle by Germany's voice that came out maybe a bit more loudly than the man had intended. At the same time, Ludwig turned his head to his brother and gave a really meaningful look with those ice-blue eyes.  
Prussia's smile didn't fade even a bit, though Germany propably didn't even notice the little difference in it, how forced the smile was now.  
"Sure..." the older one answered after turning on his axel and walking to the round table near the kitchen. The smile was placed with a frown when the others didn't see his face. Stupid brother..stupid, stuck up, hypocrite, jerk brother. Acting so prudely suddenly when just a minute ago it really didn't look...waitaminit. How far have those two gone allready with their stupid little romantic stuff?

Prussia sat to the table and quickly turned slyly to stalk the couple. Shit, this was bad. This was just a catastrophe. Why hadn't he noticed this before! They being together for every second of their life these days. Italy following Germany and Germany yelling to italy...but hmm...maybe a bit differently than to others. And Italy visiting their house all the time. For lunch, supper...every meal. And Germany was all over that guy like a moth to a lightbulb. No wonder there hadn't been any 'brotherly beer-drinking evenings' in a while. And now that he thought of it, Ludwig had been really occupied with that little italian lately. Shit.  
Pondering of all the signs his wonderful self should've been seen before, his eyes stayed on the others. They didn't look at his way and were trying to do food. But goddamn the flirting! Gilberts eyes narrowed again as he saw how Italy smiled so freaking widely as he went past Germany, walking deliberately too close to the bigger man. How they exchanged smiles and even giggled a bit...well Italy giggled and Germany gave more of a manly sound...and how Germany's hand at times lifted up and...what he was flicking that damn haircurl for and...what the hell was that look on Italy's face? The expression dissapeared as Germany moved his hand from the hairlock though. It happened a second time and gah Prussia couldn't take it anymore!  
"How long has a man fucking wait for his dinner!" Prussia fought the urge to choke atleast one one of them so they would stop. Both were now looking at him.  
"Yes! You really gonna burn those fucking sausages, West! And really, do we actually need a salad to go with the food! What are we, rabbits!" he looked at both of them while he yelled.  
"Let me do that right! Obviously neither of you knows how to cook and you just want someone skilled and wiser to show you how it's done! Is that it! Just say it!" 'the Gilbert'-show was on again. Automatic behavior.  
"Uh..Gil...you can just sit down, we're almost finished." Ludwig looked at him, a bit confused from the mere surprise of the older man's sudden burst.  
"No...I'm already up...I will do this now! Oh don't fucking cry, Feliciano! I'm sure-*" and he had an idea...one of those quick ideas which never lead to anything good. Rarely his ideas did but he really didn't notice himself. Because to him, all the ideas were brilliant! A wide grin took a place on his face and he suddenly talked a bit smoother. His brother frowned at that omnious expression, but Prussia's eyes were now on Italy.  
"Yes..I'm sure the salad is really good...specially after I've helped with it." he grinned.  
"It's a...a...pasta-salad and it was supposed to be really good." the sad little North Italy sniffed while wiping the corner of his eye.  
"Oh, well in that case I'm sure it will be the best fucking salad ever!" Gilbert lied and only then snapped a look at his brother.  
"West! Focus! You're burning the wurst again!" he pointed at the stove and got his brother's attention to the pan. Excellent. His plans never failed! Not even this time. hah!

"What..am I doing wrong.." Feliciano sniffed next to him and he shifted his gaze to that foolish little fool of a...fool.  
"Oh noooo, I think you've just cut those tomatoes all wrong..." Gilbert lifted a hand to his own cheek as an over-exaggerated gesture as he moved next to Italy and tried to figure out how to look like the best chef here, in Italy's eyes.  
"You should be cutting these in squares, not slices." he hummed, giving Feliciano a little grin and a wink as he took the knife and unceremoniously whacked the knife to an un-expecting tomato. Feliciano just looked at him, wide-eyed and was probably thinking how the shape of a tomato exactly affected the salad.  
"See...these are much better than slices...go ahead and taste some." Gilbert carried on as he took a bit of tomato between his fingers and took it to Feliciano's mouth. The other one made a small laugh and took the tomato-bite and smiled.  
"So, better by a dozen, ja?" Prussia grinned as he kept to the plan. His hand moved to the side of Italy's head and 'accidentally' brushed that weird pointy hair-curl...as an experiment for now. But he really didn't suspect the result.

Feliciano gave a little, just a tiny bit of noise as his eyes widened just a bit. The smile faded instantly and was replaced by a deep blush and the airhead looked really...really different for just small second. Gilbert gave a small fast glance to his brother. Haha..didn't see a thing. Was too busy with the sausages and potatoes. He turned back to Feliciano and lifted his brow a bit.  
"Oh...what's the matter?" that kind of tone really didn't fit his voice...but well, anything for the plan. Feliciano just looked at him and it was quite obviously trying to hide that little few second long 'moment' of his.  
"It's nothing...um..good tomatoes.." Feliciano started but was cut off by Gilbert who suddenly was really close.  
"Now look at yourself! You made a mess!" he said a bit more loudly as he suddenly lifted his hand to flabbergasted Feliciano's chin and lifted his head a bit.  
"Tomato all over." Gilbert said as he had a hold on Italy's chin and leaned in.  
Feliciano's eyes flew open as wide as they could in bare surprise, as he felt Gilbert's tongue at the the side of his lips as the other was licking the imaginary tomato-juice away. The silver-haired man looked at him, eyes half-lidded and with a small smile. Just as there was going to be a protest to all of this from the Italian, Prussia made his move and just as unceremoniously as he had cut the tomato, just grabbed at that peculiar hair-piece.  
That made Feliciano's eyes turn in their sockets and mouth opened in a little whimper while his whole body shivered. Just what Gilbert wanted as he now placed a good old Prussian kiss, with some tongue added, on the smaller one's open lips while fondling the hair. A muffled 'nnhhn' with some other incoherent voices came from Italy's mouth as he vas trying to figure out what was happening while also trying to cope with the harsh hair-fondling that was really not quite what he had used to when so accustomed to Germany's gentle little hair-sweeps and brushes.

"What the hell are you doing, Gilbert!" suddenly came from really close. Closer and faster than Gilbert had predicted. Damn, this could've been a bit longer moment here! With speed he broke the kiss, took half a steps away from Feliciano and faced his brother, both hands up, like surrendering. Though the other hand really had to be up, since it was still having a nice little grip on the hair. Germany hadn't look so big and bear-like in ages. But Prussia was a fighter and seen much bigger bears in his life. Only a grin lifted to his lips.  
"Oh yes, West. He really tastes like bolognese!" he laughed at the same time as he realised that the plan he had come up earlier only lasted to this part. Shit. Well, he was Prussia for god's sake, he'd get the two of them separated, Feliciano out of his house and his brother all to himself. This was a good start. Or was it?  
"What the...Gilbert! You...what the hell did you do!" his brother could just stare for about half a second before his hands were on his brothers top, lifting it up a bit against the kitchen counter.

"Hey hey HEY! West! Calm down! You really want me to pluck this out? Because I will!" Prussia didn't like being lifted by his shirt. He looked at his brother intensely and nodded his head to his side. Germany registered his brother's words and looked where the older one was nodding. Feliciano stood next to them, hands at his mouth as he tried to silence the whimpers that he just couldn't stop. Of course they didn't, thinking of how tightly Prussia was holding the precious hair-curl.  
The brothers now looked at eachother, both frowning. Though Prussia's face also sported a little grin.  
"Why are you doing this?" Ludwig squinted his eyes and took a little better hold to his brother's shirt.  
"What has Felici-*"  
"Hey, you two were on each other like horny toads in my kitchen for fucks sake, West!" the smile on Gilbert's face was more of a forced grin now.  
"In front of me! You two sneaky little fuckers! You understand what people think of you when they get to know? Great big Germany...and you're hanging with him?" he nodded to the smaller whimpering man again.  
"Have you no class! You really want a new puppy when you already have three dogs? Open your eyes, West! This little whimpering thing that really looses it when you touch a freaking hair-curl! Weak!" he hissed at his brother as Germany just watched at him. Though it was obvious as his brother's words really hit the spot.  
"First of all, this is my kitchen. You're just living in this house. Secondly, I recall you have done things alot more shocking in front of people. And thirdly, what in the world do you have against Feliciano?" Ludwig roared back, a tint of blush on his cheeks as this all was really surreal. He tried to hold down his rage, it was his brother after all.  
"Nothing! See! I'm making him feel nice! You feeling nice, Feliciano?" Prussia was getting frustrated. Talks really weren't his thing. And he tried not to lose his point in this.  
Ludwig frowned. He knew his brother was weird at times, but had the man finally lost it...for real?

"Gilbert you...you're not making any sense here!" Ludwig got frustrated.  
"What do you want? Let Feliciano go now!" the blonde tried to solve this the best way he could, ordering, if that didn't help he might've start using force. Though, he was once again forgetting the fact that he was dealing with his brother, who was anything but willing to take orders.  
"What I want? I want plenty of things! But first! I want this to end! I won't allow things like this in the house!" Gilbert came up with things as he spoke. He really hadn't been prepared for this. Years without battles had made him forget about the importance of strategy for a moment.  
"Gilbert, _what_? As weird as it is to admit, that isn't like you...what the hell's wrong with you?" Germany squinted his eyes as he tried to see past Prussia's scheme, failing miserably.  
"I want you two to stop being like that close. Some German pride, sheesh. You two looked really awkward there. You really haven't been kissing much, eh, West?" Prussia puffed as the grin was off his face and he was looking intensely at his brother.  
"What...what are you getting at? You realise you sound like a freaking lunatic." the blonde could just stare at the other as he then gave a worried side-glance to Italy, loosening his grip on his brother's top a bit. Was the poor Italian still alive?

At that very second Gilbert was once again hit with an idea and the most devilish grin lifted to his face.  
"But West! This is the way you kiss properly!" he quickly lifted his free hand to grab the back of Ludwig's head and smacked their lips together. Ludwig's eyes flew open in millions of thoughts at the same time, trying to register everything that was happening at the same time.  
He closed his eyes after the first shock. Prussia's hand was really tightly behind the back of his head. The smaller one really had strength for being so much smaller than the blonde. Pulling back really didn't help and showing the other backwards by the shirt didn't help either since they were against the counter Ludwig could now also hear Feliciano's little voices as Gilbert obvioysly was really holding that haircurl in a grip. He tried not to think too much of those lips that were really devouring his own, that body that was pressing itself closer...and in a panic of getting out of all this he did the first thing he could, bit the other's lip, hard.

With a small sound, Prussia pulled his head backwards and as a reflex also let go of Italy's hair-curl.  
"Shit, West, where did you learn a dirty trick like that?" Prussia grin was full of victory as moved his hand to wipe his open lip, not caring about Feliciano's hair-curl anymore. He looked like he'd just had his batteries charged with that nice little interaction. Only then he noticed that Germany had taken his hands off his top and only barely ducked as the bigger man was swinging his hand at him.  
A small roll to the side and he was standing again, now further to them, up to the challenge.  
"Haha! You can't beat me down, West! You're just slow!" he started to laugh, but only then, in his fume of victory, realised how Germany had turned to Italy and was asking quietly if he was ok. The grin faded and Prussia could only look at the pitiful couple standing infront of him. Ludwig with his back to him and Feliciano talking quitely behind the man. In any other situation or to any other viewer this could've looked really sweet and loving...but it was Prussia who was looking at them and he practically snarled. This wasn't the way this was supposed to go! His plan was perfect! He'd get Germany to go after him and stuff would ensue and Germany would notice his feeling for his brother and...this was shit!  
"What the fuck! Hey! West! You complete wuss!" he started to throw a tantrum.  
"Look what that wimpy little thing has done to you! You're nothing like you used to be, you jerk!" he yelled and obviously got Germany's attention.

The bigger man now turned to him while collecting himself to his full height.  
"Get out now. Don't you think you've caused enough trouble already." he roared with a low dangerous voice as now he really looked like the Germany Prussia has always known. And this made the silver-haired take a step back. With wide eyes he looked at his brother for a second, taken aback of all this, until his eyes squinted and he practically snarled now.  
"Oh..I see how it is..." he hissed as he resisted the urge to take the knife from the counter. Instead he grabbed some tomatoes and threw them at his brother, in frustration.  
"You two can just go an rot in hell! And let me tell you, West! Your wurst is burned! And I'm not only talking about that one on the frying pan!" he hissed while turning and stomping out of the kitchen, towards his own room.

Nobody followed him or said anything back. The kitchen sounded quiet as he left. He lifted a hand to his lip that was now a bit swollen. Shit that bastard really got some sharp teeth. Though, as he felt his lips under his finger, he stopped them there and slowly a grin lifted to his lips as he reached his room. He made sure to slam the door as loud as he could, but was now standing still. The grin widened a bit. Hah...Ludwig really got some soft lips. And a nice taste on them. He hadn't actually even thought of these things of Ludwig before. Never even thought it was anything more deep than just brotherly. But the happenings form a minute ago...hah...this wasn't over yet, oh no, this was only the beginning, of something awesome.

-the end  
-

...of this part atleast. X'3

So, even if it's been time since I wrote this, I'm still thinking of making this into a longer series of stories. Though..I'm not sure if I have teh skillz.(I've been writing alot after this one, though, I think I mightäve gotten better X'D but yah...) I really hope I got them to stay in character. gah.  
And kind of comments about the text and all would be muuuuchly appreciated *bows down* thank you.


End file.
